


Soft Affection

by FandomStar



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e05 Im Untergrund, based on a tumblr prompt post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The tags and title sum it up. There is no plot, it's just 335 words of Otto and Martin being soft and affectionate.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Soft Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post of things in a relationship that are underappreciated. I managed to get all but three impossible ones in here.  
> Also! The Charité Discord server is growing! I'm gonna just put the invite link here and update it when I remember: https://discord.gg/yqC5xf  
> Hope you enjoy the plotless fluff!

Otto was standing in front of the canvas covered window when Martin arrived in the attic. His lover’s silhouette was beautiful - almost as beautiful as he was in the light. Clearly lost in his own thoughts, Otto didn’t hear his approach, so was startled by the arms that wrapped around him from behind.

“Hello, my love.” Martin whispered, his breath tickling the back of Otto’s neck.

“Martin!” Otto greeted, chuckling.

Martin’s only response was to laugh in kind and trailing kisses from the base of his neck to the small patch of exposed skin on his shoulder. Absently, Otto curled his fingers around Martin’s and sighed, prompting Martin to tighten his embrace.

“How are you?” he murmured.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve certainly been worse,” Otto replied, turning in Martin’s arms with a lopsided grin. “Definitely leaning toward better now, though.”

“You seem incredibly sappy tonight.” Martin remarked as Otto kissed him after finishing speaking.

“Well, maybe I am.” Otto suggested, making Martin laugh.

Martin hugged Otto closer, his hands finding themselves under Otto’s shirt and resting against the softness of his back. Other than occasional pleased sighs at the skin-to-skin contact, the pair stood, taking in each other’s touch in silence. Sometimes, their gazes would find each other and rest there for minutes at a time, not once feeling as though the vulnerability it brought would be taken advantage of. When Martin’s dark hair became unstuck from its pomade and sprung to his forehead, Otto slicked it back to where it came from, before allowing his fingers to lightly explore one side of his partner’s face. Smiling a little giddily, Martin brushed his nose against Otto’s, causing the younger man to giggle.

“ _ Ich liebe dich _ .” Martin whispered, almost as though he couldn’t believe that the man in front of him was his.

“ _ Ich  _ _ weiß. _ ” Otto replied, a teasing smugness to his grin, earning himself a painless pinch in the small of his back as Martin buried himself in the soft fabric of Otto’s shirt.


End file.
